Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens with a vibration-proof function and imaging apparatus, and more specifically to a zoom lens suitable for use with a television camera and an imaging apparatus equipped with the zoom lens.
Background Art
Zoom lenses are more susceptible to vibrations and camera shakes as the magnification is increased and the focal length on the telephoto side becomes longer, so that a vibration-proof function is required in order to perform imaging. As high magnification zoom lenses with vibration-proof functions for television cameras in which two lens groups are moved during zooming, those described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-110079, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-242438, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-027308 have been proposed.
Example 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-110079 discloses a vibration-proof group composed of two lenses, a negative lens and a positive lens.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-242438 discloses a zoom lens that has achieved reduction in size and weight while disposing three lenses in a vibration-proof group by disposing a fixed group between the stop and the vibration-proof group to keep the vibration-proof group away from the stop.
Example 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-242438 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-027308 relate to extender group switching, and disclose a vibration-proof group composed of three lenses, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a negative lens.